Nothing is Simple
by X Vicky X
Summary: My life has never been simple. Even the day I was born was pretty disastrous, the world was coming to an end.
1. Prolouge

**Ok so this is quite possibly the most random story I have ever thought of. It just would'nt get out of my head so I wrote it down! I actually quite like it!**

**I've never written in first person before, but I think it's gone quite well.**

**If you guys like this I will write more. I'm pretty sure I could make a story out of this.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Torchwood or any of its characters. The narrator is mine though :)**

**This by the way is set during the second series, after Something Borrowed and before the end of the series. Pretty much AU, seeing as the rest of the series won't happen in the story :) (well a bit might if I write more.)**

* * *

My life has never been simple. Even the day I was born was pretty disastrous, the world was coming to an end (again) and my mother was stuck in the Torchwood Hub in labour. I think a part of her never forgave my father for that one, despite the fact it was not actually his fault the Rift had decided to split right open by its own accord. So, I was born in the Hub, whilst the Rift attempted to rip the universe in half. My father had returned after yet again saving the universe at the last second, to hear me cry for the first time. My Uncle Ianto had delivered me, and then the two of them took my mother and I to the hospital to make sure we were both ok. My mother had always tried to protect me from the world I had been born into. Having both my parents working for Torchwood made this quite difficult, because more often than not there was some kind of extra-terrestrial problems in Cardiff. So, one of my parents- mainly my father- was pretty much always at work. I have found out that more than once in my childhood my father had retconned me so I wouldn't remember some of the things I had seen. I'm glad they did things like that, so I could have as normal a childhood as possible.

All possibility of normality went out the window when I was 13 years old. That's when I first disappeared. I remember that it felt like I was on fire for what seemed like forever. It then stopped. I remember knowing I was still in Cardiff, but it looking completely different- older. I then heard voices behind me and I hid. I saw a tall man with big ears and an older man at the door of a funeral parlour, the door opened. On the other side was a woman who I first thought was my mother, but knew that wasn't right. She looked exactly like her, right down to the gap between her front teeth. I suddenly felt the burning again, and I was back in Cardiff bay as I had known it my whole life. Before I could figure out what was happening my mother was right there hugging me tightly and crying. My father did the same. I'd never seen him cry before. It turns out that I had been missing for three weeks. It made no sense to me; I had only been gone for a few minutes. I explained to my parents what I had seen, leaving out the part about the woman who looked like my mother. My father said he knew the man I had seen, and told me I needed to see a certain Doctor. I didn't know what he meant, but my mother seemed to. Before I met this Doctor, it happened again. This time I had no idea where I was, and it lasted longer. When I got home I had only been gone 2 days. My mother was freaked out nonetheless. That night I had heard her crying and my father comforting her, she was scared. So was he.

I met the Doctor soon after that. I instantly knew he was the same man I had seen, but with a different face. My father monitored the Rift activity of both moments I had disappeared and re-appeared, and showed them to the Doctor. The Rift activity was unusually high both times had I gone and come back. To see if it would happen again they did an experiment. Using the rift predictor they figured out when the next high activity was and hooked me up to some machines that tested me heart rate and blood pressure. Yet again I felt the burning and disappeared. On my return I watched the footage of what had happened. At the moment of high Rift activity my heart rate and blood pressure soared, and I started to glow, I then vanished. The Doctor had no idea what was happening. The best he could do was guess. He thought because I had been born in the height of extreme rift activity, right at the centre in the Hub I had somehow gained the ability to jump the rift during high activity. He thought it had started happening because I had started puberty and somehow the hormone changes started it happening. At first I had no control over it, and it was completely random. I know it hurt my mother, and she felt it was her fault, no matter how often my father told her that was rubbish.

I am now 18 years old, and I can mainly control the disappearances, the Doctor taught me how to, and I can stop them from happening. In fact, until today I hadn't been moved by the rift for two years. The main problem now is, I have to wait for major Rift activity to happen wherever I am taken. It has taken up to a month before. So, here I am in Cardiff 2008, two years before my birth, with no idea what to do. Although, I have figured I have been standing here too long thinking about it because I can see the Torchwood SUV pulling up near me. They would have detected the Rift spike that brought me here and would come to investigate. It is too late to run away now. As I see five very confused people looking at me whilst pointing guns I realise how much Torchwood will change in the next few years, and how this appearance of mine was not supposed to happen. Tosh and Owen are alive, the people who meant so much to my parents before my birth, and I think of how their deaths affected my mother. I look at my mother. Gwen Cooper. She looks younger but not too different- she is wearing wedding rings, different from the ones I'm used to looking at. This means she is still with her ex-husband. Then I look into my father's eyes, my eyes, and see no recognition at all. They obviously have no idea who I am. He finally speaks.

"Captain Jack Harkness," He says introducing himself. "This is Torchwood." He cocks his gun and points it at me "Now who the hell are you?"

My name is Amelia Lily Harkness, and my life just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**It kind of came out of no where but I wuite like the idea. If I carried on Amelia would obviously be stuck in this time for a while, and Torchwood would have to learn to trust her. Will she be able to keep her identidy secret?**

**Please review :) It makes me happy**

**I'm moving out of my parents home this week- so If you want more of this I doubt it will be done before next Monday, but it wouldn't be long after that.**

**Love,**

**Vicky**

**x x x x**


	2. Chapter 1: Bad Timing

When I wrote the first chapter I had planned on just going from where I left off- Amelia confronted by her parents before she was born, and even before they were together. But then IndeMaat suggested that I wrote the prolouge in more detail so as readers you would know more about Amelia before she had that ordeal- so that's exactly what I have done!

I'm not a massive fan of this chapter, but it will have to do.

This is just in 3rd person, the next chapter will return to 1st person.

* * *

Gwen wanted nothing more than to kill Jack Harkness right now. That morning she had gone with him to the Hub, despite his protests, because she was going mad with boredom at their apartment. She was pregnant- very pregnant- and in fact was over a week overdue. She had decided to go in to do some paper work, admitting herself that anything else was far too dangerous. Jack had gone out alone to investigate a supposed sighting of an alien; he had gone by himself so that Gwen was not left alone in case something happened. This left a very uncomfortable and irritable Gwen with a very scared Ianto.

"He's taking a bloody long time about this sighting." Gwen grumbled. Ianto had learned over the nine months that Gwen had been pregnant to always agree with her, Jack had not. He was always in the dog- house for something, and then she'd apologise to him in tears not too long after shouting at him. Suddenly the Hub's alarms started going off, signalling an intruder. Gwen and Ianto looked at each other very confused and grabbed their guns. The alarms kept blaring, but no intruder could be seen.

"I'll check the lower levels." Ianto informed her.

"Ianto, look at this." She hadn't registered his comment, because she had been staring at the computer screen in front of her. He followed her gaze. The computer had the message "RIFT ACTIVATED" on screen. His eyes widened and almost immediately the alarm stopped, and all the lights went out in the Hub. They were locked in. The Hub started to shake, just as it had done all that time ago when they had opened the Rift, thinking they could save their loved ones.

"We need to get somewhere safe." He shouted. He knew they wouldn't be able to get out, but there had to be somewhere in the Hub where infrastructure couldn't get too badly damaged. He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the tunnels of the Hub, knowing if anything happened to her or the baby Jack would probably kill him. They found a tunnel where there was no debris, and despite the fact they were not too far from the heart of the Hub, it seemed to be safe.

"We need to get out. It's not safe in here at all- the bloody rift is open Ianto! We are standing right on top of it! There has to be-" She stopped mid-rant and her eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" He panicked.

"I'm pretty sure my waters just broke." They both looked down to her maternity dress at the same time and saw it was wet, and there was a puddle forming below her.

"Shit."

"Now we really need to get out of here."

"We can't."

"I can't have my baby in this Hub Ianto!" She cried, she looked like she was going to say something else but grabbed his arm instead and squeezed hard, and screamed her way through the first contraction. He almost hissed in pain, but thought better of it.

"Well for now it looks like you are going to have to." He sat her down by slowly lowering her to the ground. "You stay here; I'm going to get some towels from the locker room.

"Don't leave me." She grabbed his arm again; he had never seen her look so vulnerable. She looked terrified.

"I'll be quick." He ran trying to be as quick as possible. Gwen lent her head back on the wall behind her. She looked at her stomach.

"Why today?" She asked her bump. "It's like you actually waited for the world to start to end." She sighed and rested her hand on her stomach. Suddenly she could hear Jack's voice through her comm still in her ear.

"What the hell is going on in there? The rift has just blown wide open." He sounded angry, she couldn't blame him. Last time it had been her who'd opened the Rift. "Are you ok?" He sounded concerned now, as if he had just considered his pregnant girlfriend was sitting right on top of it.

"No idea how it started Jack, it just did it by itself. We couldn't get out; the Hub put itself on lockdown. We found somewhere to stay for now." She clenched her eyes shut and screamed again as her second contraction ripped through her body.

"Gwen? What's wrong?" He was panicking.

"Oh, did I not mention that. I'm in labour." She said slightly flippantly.

"What?" He practically shouted.

"Yeah I know, your baby doesn't half pick its moments."

"Where's Ianto?" As he said this Ianto turned the corner and saw Gwen talking seemingly to herself, and turned on his comm.

"I'm here Sir. I'll look after her; you try and figure out what the hell is going on."

"Ok," He sounded unsure. "Report back to me." Gwen looked up at Ianto.

"What the hell are we going to do?"

"First off, we need to check how dilated you are.

"WHAT?" She screamed at him. "If you think you are going anywhere near that part of me you have another thing coming Ianto Jones!" Ianto rolled his eyes at her outburst.

"Look Gwen I'm fully aware of how awkward this is going to be, but we could be here for hours- during that time the baby might actually come." She looked at him incredulously. Then seemed to acknowledge what he was saying.

"Ok fine. But let me get my own knickers off." She was thankful she had worn a maternity dress for a change; it was the only thing that was clean, and actually fitted her that morning. After a small struggle to get her own knickers off she was leaning against the wall again with her feet flat on the floor and her legs spread. "I'm never going to be able to look at you in the eye again after this."She commented. Ianto chuckled and quickly checked how dilated she was. "How an earth do you know how to do this anyway?" She questioned.

"I once trained as a mid-wife." Her eyebrows shot up at his answer, "What? Torchwood isn't exactly a job you just start straight away is it? I'd say you were about 4cms dilated. So there's a while to go yet." She sighed, and then she had another contraction, and grabbed Ianto's hand.

"I take it Jack doesn't know that." She said after the contraction was over.

"Nope, I would never live it down."

"Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

It had been four hours since Jack had last spoken to them. This time he called Ianto on his mobile. Before Ianto had even had a chance to say hello Jack was speaking.

"Is she ok? What's going on?" He was definitely panicked.

"She's fine, what's going on out there?"

"The only way to stop it is to get into the Hub and de-activate the Rift; unfortunately the Hub is on lockdown. You need to reverse it." Ianto's gaze shifted to Gwen, who was having what seemed to be her hundredth contraction.

"I can't leave Gwen on her own."

"So I'm supposed to just try and reverse the lockdown and close the Rift all by myself, whilst trying to deal with the pandemonium out here by myself?"

"I'm afraid so sir. If anyone can do it it's you." Jack heard a struggle on the other end of the line, and suddenly a ver angry Gwen was speaking to him.

"I swear to God Jack Harkness when you get back here I'm going to bloody kill you."

"Honey this isn't my fault."

"Do you think I planned to give birth like this? That this was my dream way of bringing a child into the world? Sitting on a cold floor with my dress around my thighs and my best friends hand by my vagina? Now you listen to me Jack Harkness, you are going to stop the end of the world, because I am not going through all of this for anything."

"Message received." She heard some screams coming from around Jack, and he hung up. She put Ianto's phone down on the floor.

"How much longer do I have to do this?" She whined.

"You're about 7cms, not long to go."

"Easy for you to say." She mumbled.

* * *

"Gwen you have to push."

"I can't." She closed her eyes, "I can't do this Ianto."

"Yes you can." Despite the fact he had to play the role of midwife and be the one who held her hand at the same time he was doing pretty well. He grabbed her hand tightly. "I can see the head Gwen, one more push and it will be over, and you'll have your baby."

"This is all wrong, why does nothing go right for me? My wedding was awful; my ex-husband has managed to convince my mother I was cheating on him, and now this. My mum hates Jack, and the fact I got pregnant so early in the relationship. What if she hates the baby Ianto?" She was stressing herself out, which was not god for either her or the baby at this moment in time.

"Right now all you need to worry about is finishing this." He said, attempting to comfort her. As the next contraction hit her she pushed again, as she did this the lights in the Hub went back up, signalling the lockdown had been reversed. Jack was in the Hub. She screamed as she pushed harder than ever, and felt relief as her baby cried for the first time. The Hub started to shake again, and a blinding light ripped through it. Then it suddenly stopped. The Rift was closed.

"It's a girl." Ianto announced. He quickly cut the umbilical cord with a knife he had sterilised earlier and wrapped the baby in a towel.

"A girl?" Gwen sounded amazed, and she smiled. "Is she ok?"

"She's perfect." Ianto smiled, handing the crying baby to her mother. Gwen smiled down at her daughter, and tried to soothe her as she cried.

"You are beautiful" She whispered, "But you have very bad timing." She smiled, with tears glistening in her eyes. She heard running, and saw Jack appear around the corner. He stopped and stared at her. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come over and meet your daughter." She whispered at him, tears were shining in her eyes.

"A girl?" He asked in awe, he had told her from day one that the baby would be a girl. For a change he wasn't being smug about being correct. He walked over and kneeled down next to Gwen on the floor and looked at his baby girl. She had big ice blue eyes, which he hoped wouldn't change, and a tuft of very dark hair on her head. Jack smiled and pressed a kiss on the side of Gwen's head.

"As much as I hate to interrupt," Ianto said softly, "We need to deal with the afterbirth, and probably take these two to the hospital to make sure everything is ok."

"The hospitals are going to be over run." Gwen said quietly, not able to take her eyes away from her baby.

"Yes- but we are Torchwood, and pretty much every Doctor in Cardiff owes me a favour."

* * *

Gwen was now sat in a hospital bed, holding her daughter in her arms. The doctors had said both her and the baby were fine, but wanted to keep them over night for sure. She was exhausted, but never wanted to let her baby go. The door of her room opened and she saw Jack walk in, followed by Ianto.

"I called your parents." Jack informed her; she crinkled her nose as her reply. "Your mum said they would be here as soon as they can- but as you can imagine the roads are completely gridlocked at the moment." Gwen smiled slightly. She was worried about how her mum would react to the baby; she had pretty much hated Jack from the beginning, believing it was solely his fault her relationship with Rhys had failed. She had even refused to come to her wedding to Jack. Although, Gwen didn't know if anyone could resist falling in love with her daughter, who Gwen believed- not caring if she was bias- was the most gorgeous baby ever born.

"We need to think of a name." She said gently, seemingly ignoring his statement. She carefully handed the baby over to Jack who hadn't held her yet. Ianto's eyes widened, he had been stuck in the middle of several arguments about names over the last few months. All had been unsuccessful.

"I thought of one."Jack replied, smiling looking down at his little girl. He looked up at Gwen, and noticed she was looking at him expectantly. "Amelia Lily Harkness. It's pretty, just like her."

"Jack that is possibly the gayest thing I have ever heard you say," Gwen commented laughing, "But I like it, I think it suits her." She yawned, she was really tired.

"Can I hold her?" Ianto piped up. Jack handed her over to him.

"Hi Amelia," He whispered, "I'm your Uncle Ianto."

"I think I can safely say that she will have the pair of you wrapped around her little finger." She said, once again yawning. She settled down into bed. "I'm going to sleep for a bit." She was asleep pretty instantly.

"What are we going to do about the Rift?" Ianto inquired quietly, knowing that if Gwen was woken up there would be hell to pay.

"I have no idea; there is no reason for it to have opened today. We are just going to have to continue to monitor it; it's going to get increasingly volatile." They both looked to Amelia as she let out a small cry. They sat in silence for a moment until Jack spoke up:

"Do _you_ think she will have us wrapped around her little finger?"

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**The next chapter would be the first time she disappeared.**

**Please review :) It makes me happy, and makes me write more (which hopefully makes you happy!)**

**Love,**

**Vicky**

**x x x x**


End file.
